ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Six-Seven-Eight
Six-Seven-Eight is the thirteenth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot' The story begins in the jungle. Sixsix is seen at a temple, with his brother and sister, SevenSeven and EightEight. They manage to crack a seal to the temple using their weapons and it crumbles beneath them. As they reach the first room, it is clear what they are in search for; The Sword of Ekchuah. Ben, Charmcaster, and Cooper are in the safari, looking for clues after a spring of magic-related attacks. Cooper manages to get a reading from his communicator, saying that an artifact is being stolen, and there are three bounty hunters on the prowl. The three decide to head over to the temple after hearing a massive crash coming from that exact spot. Not wanting to trigger any weapons, Ben turns into ChamAlien and phases through the detectors successfully. Charmcaster chants a spell that will disorient the traps permanently, and Ben reverts as they almost make it towards the location of activity. Meanwhile, SixSix and SevenSeven head towards the Sword, and pull it out. Suddenly, the temple starts to shake, and an army of guardians are alerted about the stolen sword. EightEight grabs her brothers and uses her jetpack to flee the scene, while Ben, Charmcaster, and Cooper see them trying to escape. To stop them, Ben turns into Goop and makes a giant wall, which propels the bounty hunters backward and makes SixSix blast randomly, not knowing what he is doing as he blasts the top walls of the temple, causing debris to fall all around. Charmcaster makes a mana shield and leads herself and Cooper out. Cooper creates a suit of armor and tries to pull Goop out before the entire place collapses. This proves unsuccessful as the temple falls on SixSix, SevenSeven, EightEight, and Goop. Cooper and Charmcaster think that Ben is still inside of the temple, and they see a full size Humungousaur rise up from the ground, in serious pain. Ben reverts and sees that the bounty hunters are trying to escape. To capture them, Ben turns into Crashhopper and jumps to smash their jetpacks. The three of them fall down and hit the ground as Ben turns back to normal. The three are about to call the Plumbers to take the Sotoraggians away, but Ah Puch appears and captures Charmcaster, blaming her for the destruction of his temple. He then sends her to another dimension, and Ben transforms into XLR8 to speed towards the portal and catch her. After XLR8 returns with Charmcaster, Ah Puch vows vengeance and closes the portal as SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight escape. Ben is angered at what happened, and Charmcaster says that the temple was falling apart anyway. Cooper calls a Plumber ship as they head towards home, with the temple showing Ah Puch's red eyes as they descend towards the ground. 'Major Events ' *Ah Puch makes his The Omniwars debut. *ChamAlien (by Ben), Goop, Crashhopper, and XLR8 make their The Omniwars ''debuts. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Charmcaster *Cooper Daniels '''Villains' *Sixsix *SevenSeven *EightEight *Ah Puch (first re-appearance) 'Aliens Used' *ChamAlien (first re-appearance by Ben) *Goop (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur *Crashhopper (first re-appearance) *XLR8 (first re-appearance) Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Episodes Category:Chillmanfire